


Да, хозяин

by Die_Glocke, WTF_TBS



Category: Wolf Hall (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_TBS/pseuds/WTF_TBS





	Да, хозяин

Рейф давно уже научился машинально записывать под диктовку Кромвеля незначительные вещи, не слишком задумываясь о смысле того, что пишет. Слова ложатся на бумагу, а Рейф думает о своем. Кромвель, наверное, гордился бы способностью воспитанника делать несколько дел одновременно, но не стоит ему знать, о чем думает Рейф.

Рейф вспоминает Энн Кромвель — серьезную, умную девчушку, Томас не раз говорил, что она сообразительнее брата. Кромвель хотел выдать дочь замуж за Рейфа, когда та подрастет. Она сама его выбрала, и Рейф, конечно же, поступил бы так, как желает Кромвель, — как можно перечить человеку, который тебя воспитал и дал тебе будущее?

У Энн были глаза отца, и если бы нам повезло, думает Рейф, у нашего ребенка были бы такие же. Сын с глазами Томаса Кромвеля — это все, на что Рейф мог рассчитывать, но Энн забрала болезнь, и теперь ему рассчитывать не на что, остается лишь мечтать.

Рейф знает, что его мечты и желания греховны, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Сестры Болейн, вернувшись из Франции, рассказывали, что осуждение содомского греха при свете дня не мешает кое-кому предаваться ему под покровом ночи. Набожность нынче редкое качество.

Рейф лучше многих знает, что непоколебимые религиозные законы не так уж непоколебимы — Генрих не без помощи Кромвеля все-таки развелся с Екатериной и женился на Анне, а Томас Кранмер прячет ото всех беременную жену. Так что лазейки есть.

«Вот только, мастер Сэдлер, — бормочет Рейф себе под нос, — вы не Его Величество и не архиепископ Кентерберийский».

— Рейф! — окликает его Кромвель. Он завершил диктовать, а Рейф прекратил записывать — но все еще погружен в свои мысли.

— Да, хозяин? — Рейф поднимает голову. Кромвель смотрит на него с задумчивой улыбкой, приберегаемой только для самых близких людей. После смерти Лиз и девочек ее нечасто можно увидеть на его лице.

— Пойди отдохни.

— Да, хозяин.

Наедине не обязательно обращаться к Кромвелю именно так, но Рейфу нравятся, как звучат эти слова. Это то малое, чем он готов довольствоваться.


End file.
